


Paris

by Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant/pseuds/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant
Summary: POV : you go to Paris with dick"Will you go to Paris with me?" Dick's question came out of nowhere. You had just finished some excercises and "poof" there he was. A week later you were on the train to Paris.
Relationships: Richard Winters/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Paris

POV : you go to Paris with dick

"Will you go to Paris with me?" Dick's question came out of nowhere. You had just finished some excercises and "poof" there he was. A week later you were on the train to Paris. I mean how could you have said no? Having a weekend off in the city of love with the man you were secretly in love with, it was almost a dream come true. You looked at Dick, he was staring out of the window and looked tired. You knew the images of war and death haunted him as much as all the other soldiers,including you. He turned his head and looked at you, his face led up. 

When you arrived it was almost 12PM so both of you were really tired. You hurried to your (kind of cheap)hotel and asked about the rooms you booked. And ofcourse they had to make a mistake, there was only one room. You opened the door and the inside of the room was not really pleasing. There was only one bed. You laughed as you looked at Winters who made a face of awkwardness and he laughed too. "I can sleep on the ground" he said like the gentleman he always was. You shook your head "We are both going to sleep in a bed tonight, I mean if we both stay on our side nothing will be awkward" You both chose a side and started to unpack your bag a little. 

Next morning 

You woke up and saw dick lying next to you. You had fallen asleep while unpacking your bag and didn't even change your clothes. But your jacket and shoes were taking off. And you didn't had any nightmares, the first night in almost a year. You looked at Winters who looked really peaceful, a little ray of sun shined through the curtains and landed exactly on his face, his red hair almost looked gold and his lips looked so soft. You imagined the taste of his lips and your hands through his hair. "Good morning y/n" Dick opened his eyes and smiled at you. Fuck, you had been staring at him all this time, did he notice? You fastly stood up and straightened your clothes. "G-good morning sir" Dick grinned "Dont 'sir' me y/n , it's our weekend off."   
"Yes sir, I-i mean Dick" you blushed and looked away so he couldn't see your embarrased face. Dick laughed and stood up, you turned and bumped into him. You almost fell but Dick grabbed you before your head could hit the ground. When you tried to stand up again you lost your balance and Dick landed on the floor, on you. "Are you okay y/n?" asked the man lying on you. "Yeah, fuck, I mean I'm fine, I mean sorry" you hit yourself mentally in the face. Dick palms were placed on both sides of your head and you looked eachother straight in the eyes. All you had to do was move your head a few inches to kiss his lips, you didn't. But he did.

You froze, his lips were even softer than you imagined. He pulled back "I'm sorry, I should have..." you kissed back. You've been wanting to do that since Toccoa and you felt that he did too. You melted into eachother, a slow kiss heats up and turns into a hot kiss. You never wanted to do something else again, just lying here in his arms with the touch of his lips against yours, no war, no gunshots, no dead friends. Both of you pulled back to breath, you chuckled "Wow" Dick looked happier than you had ever seen him. He stood up and you grabbed his hand to do the same. "Y/n, do you wanna grab a coffee with me?" Dick asked you softly. You nodded "yes".


End file.
